Tamayori Princess
Overview Tamayori Princess is the first episode of Hiiro no Kakera. Plot The episode srarts with the protagonist Tamaki Kasuga who was sleeping on the bus, on her way to her grandmothers place. She woke up from a strange dream, after the driver announced her stop, which turns out to be the last one: Kifumura entrance. She grabs her bag and climbs out of the bus, as it turns around and drives away. She looks around at the golden fields of grain, and the beautiful crimson flowers. Figuring out that she is early, she tries to make a call from her cellphone, but is astonished that there is no signal. She decides to travel to grandma's house herself, but is soon tired of carrying her heavy bag up the forest path. She then runs into a tiny, white, round thing that seems to demand somthing from her. Not understanding what it wants, Tamaki soon finds herself surrounded by some black, hostile looking mono-eyed slimes who slowly advance on her. Panicked, Tamaki drops her bag and tries to run in a direction that seemed safer for her, but is grabbed by a mysterious young man who commands her to use a incantation, that her gives her, after saying that running is no good. After they escape the monsters, he is introduced as Takuma Onizaki and he was sent by Baba (Tamaki's grandmother ) to escort her. They more or less arrive at their destination, only to see a mysterious stranger leaving the place. He makes a few comments to Tamaki as he leaves, while Takuma strictly askes the temples maiden, Mitsuru Kotokura if he had any business with Baba, to which she replies that it seemed like he did, although she cannot say what, as it's not her business. Further on Tamaki has a talk with Baba, who reveals to her that she is the next Tamayorihime (Tamayori Princess) after herself, and that it's up to Tamaki to protect the Onikirimaru, an artifact that the Tamayori bloodline has always protected. She then goes to call her mother trying to see if her mother knows anything about the Tamayorihime, but her mother, not knowing what was going on, couldn't give an answer. After that, she meets her Osaki fox, a spirit that has been the faithful companion of every Tamayori princess, who is said to follow, and protect them. The next day, at school, she meets Mahiro Atori, who is gets upset about people mistaking him for a elementary school kid, who then takes his anger out on Takuma. He then explains that he's one of the guardians of the Tamayori Princess, along with Takuma and a few others, before storming off with Takuma, telling her to meet them at the library after class. Tamaki then goes to the library, where she meets her fourth guardian, Yuuichi Komura, who her Osaki fox seems to like. When they come back from school, she is greeted by her final guardian Suguru Oomi. Everyone starts to interact with each other as they begin their friendships. After dinner Tamaki decides to watch the moon outside, while reflecting on what has happened for her time in Kifu. Suguru comes out shortly explaining a bit about the Shugogo house and their duty as guardians. At the end of the episode, the antagonists make their debut as they think about what to do next. Category:Browse Category:Episodes